Potima
'Say Hello '--- Your name is Potima. You HAVE a last name but you would rather not have it know to the world. In all honesty you hate your last name, and for that reason you will never utter it, leaving people forever to wonder what your last name is. You enjoy brewing, testing, and bottling the potions you like to make. You also happen to be a high level alchemist, and you can turn other people into any animal that you can think of, be it fake or real. You tend to get nervous in large groups, especially if there is a high concentration of highbloods in the room. Besides the nervousness, you are generally a calm troll unless someone sneaks a sip of your potions. When this happens, you will force the anti-potion down ther throat whether they like it or not. You also tend not to like being hugged or in close proximity to others due to the fact that it makes you feel closed in. 'Biography' Potima stumbled into hello troll on 6/14/13 on acident, and she was startled to see how many creatures were in the building. She quickly became friends with several trolls, including Kayden and Milogh . She was startled by Elizabeth slapping her after she had temporarily turned Alexan into a cat. She then ran into the forest, only to be startled by Kayden and spilling a potion that turned plant life into gold. With Kayden's help, she was able to reverse the effects of the gold potion, though it had already cought Kayden s attention. While Potima was distracted with another potion, Kayden stole a sip of the Gold Potion. She had warned him earlier not to drink it, unless he felt like being a gold statue. She quickly made a anti-potion, though Kayden did not wish to drink it, resulting in Potima forcing him to drink it. A bit later, along with one highblood, Potima found the piano and played, while Elliex and Milogh watched. She began to mess up when she realized that people were watching her. After playing the piano she learned that Milogh did not know how to play music, due to the fact that music gets muffled underwater. She suggested that he learned how to play the Violin, and she is now teaching him how to play (occasionaly blushing when she had to get close and show him how to hold the violen). At the same time she revealed that she had a good knowledge of human things, such as texting and beds. This lead her to demonstrate how to play songs on the phone. Some time later, she became distracted by the tank that was set up in the corner of the hive, she then confessed to Milogh that she never learned to swim. Milogh decided to try to teach her to swim and Vector decided to mess with them by dressing up as a shark. Fortunately Potima had taken a temporary gill potion, and she fought off Vector when he draged her underwater. It should be noted that she blushed 90% of the time when swiming, due to the amount of close contact. Some time later Potima in a flash of very fast words and alot of blushing admited that she likes Milogh but wasent sure how to express it and that she wanted to be morails. As it turned out both Milogh and Potima wanted a Matesprit relationship but both were to shy to say it. It wasent until the help of a incubus that Milogh admited that he liked Potima and wanted a matespirit relation ship which (with alot of blushing) Potima agreed to. Potima had sugestes a morailship because she did not want to make Milogh feel uncomfortable at the proposel of a matespriship and Milogh feared that Potima had already had a matespirit and was to shy to ask if she did. They are both now happy that they were able to get ther feelings togeather and are now learning how to be good matespirits to eachother. This will be a interesting and involve a ton of blushing! 'Data' Hat Town and Cauldron City if Kankri has Sweter towm then Potama has Hat Town.when embarised or hideing emtions she will pull her hat over her face and not move.this happens most offten when she blushes,embaresed about something or someones actions,or during scarry parts of horror movies. she will respond if you poke her but all responces are muffled.she also retreats to a large cauldron when scared of something. the cauldron is large enough to hold two people but not many make it to Cauldron City because she absconds to Hat Town when others come due to the blush induceing closeness. Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Green blood Category:Landdweller Category:Midblood Category:Witch Category:Heart player